Brothers Together
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: pre-series When Wildwing misses an important game, guess whose there for Nosedive? little one shot diddy


A/N: I was rereading all my old fan fiction, and I decided I didn't want Canard to come across like that anymore, as I watched my tapes again and decided that Canard was just getting a bad wrap. In this story, Wildwing is actually the one that comes across as sort of a jerk, but he's not intended too. Sorry Wildwing fans (my sister included) I don't mean him to be such a jerk.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the ducks, and I am a poor, broke, seventeen year old girl.  
  
Summery: Pre-series. When Wildwing can't make it to Nosedive's big game, Dive gets comfort from his other brother, Canard. A new look at Nosedive and Canard's relationship.  
  
Authoress: PTB (beeppedersen@hotmail.com)  
  
Title: Brothers Together  
  
"And it's Nosedive Flashblade with the puck! Look at that kid fly, he's going to' make it to the pro's someday." Canard yelled just as loud as the rest of the crowd, but his heart really wasn't into it as he glanced at the empty chair next to him he'd been saving all game. He glanced at the clock and groaned, not because Nosedive's team was loosing, they were winning by five, but because there was only a minute left in the third period, and Wildwing still wasn't there.  
  
"Come on, Wing," he whispered as Nosedive scored yet another goal, "you promised him you'd be here." Canard knew Wildwing was trying his best to support his little brother going to school and support himself, by how was he going to explain that to the kid? This was the biggest game of the season; Nosedive's high school was in the playoffs, and Nosedive's senior year. Several colleges were here scouting for new talent, and it was Nosedive's chance to really prove himself. Wildwing had promised him a thousand times he'd be here, and he wasn't. This was going to break the kids heart and he, not Wing, would have to be the one to hand him back the pieces. Canard ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. This was not going to be fun or easy.  
  
"West High wins! West High wins!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd jumped to their feet, screaming. Canard smiled and clapped, but his heart sank as he saw Nosedive glance his way from were his team was celebrating, most of them slapping him on the back, and his face fall as he saw Wildwing wasn't there. As families rushed on the ice to either congratulate or consol their children, Nosedive skated over to the players' bench where Canard stood waiting.  
  
"He wasn't here at all, was he?" Nosedive said, pulling of his helmet and all but throwing it down. Canard shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Dive. Guess he couldn't get away from work."  
  
"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Seems to be a pattern of late." Canard said nothing. He wasn't as good at handling Nosedive as his brother was; he had no idea how to deal with him in this type of mood. Nosedive turned to him now, angry eyes holding back tears.  
  
"You know, he hasn't made it to a game all season? Every freakin' week he says he'll be there and he doesn't come. Not one stupid game!"  
  
"Easy there, short stack." Canard laid a hand gently on the blond duck shoulder. "You know Wing would have been here if it were at all possible."  
  
"Yeah I know," the teenager sighed, "but, I mean...he's always to busy for me now. There's no time for just the two, sorry three, of us anymore." Canard smiled, feeling somewhat important to be included in their brotherly moments. He'd know Nosedive since his hatching day, and had always considered him to be a younger brother, but only recently had Nosedive adopted Canard as a second big brother.  
  
"He's doing the best he can, Dive, you know that. He only wants what's best for you."  
  
"Doesn't make it seem any better," Nosedive, grumbled, "I know he's trying, and he's exhausted, but still..."  
  
"Still you wish he were a super hero and here for you all the time, don't you?" Nosedive nodded miserably.  
  
"I appreciate you being here, Canard, but it just isn't the same." Nosedive sat down miserably as they walked into the locker room, stripping off his jersey, and Canard sat beside him.  
  
"Aw, I know it ain't, kiddo. But I have a secret for you."  
  
"What?" Nosedive asked miserably. Canard leaned foreword, grinning.  
  
"Wildwing isn't perfect." Nosedive looked at him, confused, and then laughed.  
  
"You're not serious, right."  
  
"No, I'm dead serious!" Canard laughed back. "And guess what else?"  
  
"There's no such thing as fairies and I can't fly?" Nosedive guessed, laughing. Canard grinned back.  
  
"Gee, how'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" The two giggled for a while longer before Canard got up and dug around Nosedive's bag, throwing him his shirt as the younger duck changed.  
  
"Come on short stack, hurry up and get dressed." Nosedive caught his shirt, and blinked at Canard.  
  
"What's the rush, big duck?"  
  
"We're going to go get ice cream, and then we're going to take your brother dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can guilt trip him instead of me, or you can see how sorry he is for yourself instead of moping about our apartment all night."  
  
"Oh." Nosedive slid his shirt, an old jersey of Wing's as per usual, over his head, and then pulled his hair out as well. As he bent to lace up his shoes, Canard tugged at his hair.  
  
"You know, if you don't cut this soon, someone is going to mistake you for a girl."  
  
"Get away." Nosedive groaned good-naturedly. Canard pulled the younger duck to his feet, and they walked to Canard's car, a little old beat up brown thing that made Nosedive laugh every time he saw it.  
  
"You still drive that thing?" The blond snickered and Canard hit him upside the head good-naturedly.  
  
"Be glad I'm not the one responsible for you, or I would have dropped your egg in a river long ago."  
  
"According to Wing you almost did." Canard groaned.  
  
"I didn't mean to, honest! We were supposed to be watching you, and Wing tripped, and I was trying to catch you! Honest!" Nosedive just laughed, before his face grew serious.  
  
"Thanks, Canard. I appreciate that you're looking out for me, even if it isn't the same way Wing does." Canard slung a brotherly arm over Nosedive's shoulder.  
  
"Any time, short stack. Anytime."  
  
End A/N: That last line by Nosedive was the clincher as to why he wanted to leave Nosedive in the first episode. He was looking after him, but in a different way from Wing, and sounded angry because he wanted Nosedive to be angry rather than hurt. Got it? Good. Hope you enjoyed the story, I did ^^.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
PTB 


End file.
